A Pixie's Wish
by AmayaSaria
Summary: Wendy has grown up into an old lady and calls for Peter, to tell her that she was going to die that night. But Tinkerbell has the power to make her young again. Adn they fly to Neverland for a whold new Adventure!WP
1. Chapter 1 RevisedAgaain!

A Pixie's Wish By: AmayaSaria  
Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan.  
  
It has been twenty years since his last visit. Twenty long years. Peter Pan didn't go back to visit Wendy after he brought Jane back. And now here she was, alone. Her husband had died in war; Jane and Danny grew up knowing their mother's time would come. John and Michael grew up, got married and were never heard from. Sure she, meet their wives, perfect for each other. But she didn't want everybody to grow up and leave her. So as an old lady who wishes to be a child again, she called for him.  
  
"Peter, Peter Pan! Please come tonight! I wish to see you one more time before I die!" That's right. Wendy knew she was going to die tonight. She just had this feeling of death over her.  
"Peter, please come! I wish you could be here with me before I die!" Wendy shouted hoping he would come soon. And then, she heard a familiar flute.  
"Wendy? What happened? You're going to die? Why?"  
"Calm down Peter. I've unwillingly grown up. I can feel death hanging over me tonight, I am going to die tonight. I just wanted to see you one more time...."  
"Wendy, I- - jut can't believe it. Why would you die! I wish you could live forever, like me. I'm gonna miss you. You wouldn't guess how many times I miss being with you. And now..your going to....die." But then Tinkerbell started ringing her silent ring.  
"What's that Tink? You can what? That's wonderful! Wendy! Tink says you can still live! Tink says she has the power to make you young again!"  
"That's wonderful! But....how?" Tinkerbell started ringing her silent ring again.  
"Tink says all pixies and fairies can do it. There is a legend..  
  
~The Legend~ (Bum, Bum, Bum!)  
(It's a little sappy)  
There once was a beautiful princess pixie and she ruled all the land. She was gentle kind, and loved her people. She had her prince and her life was perfect. And then one day an evil witch started to attack her people. The pixie couldn't fight so she didn't know what to do. But her prince tried to protect her, and got killed in the process. The pixie got so mad she summoned up a whole lot of energy and killed the evil witch. But she was still sad for all the lives that were lost. So she cried and cried until she had no more tears left to shed. Then a glowing light came. And there in front of her was her old dead grandmother.  
"Make a wish, my dear." The grandmother said.  
"I wish that everybody who died by this witch, their lives shall be restored.  
"Your wish shall be granted." Then, the dead prince became alive in her arms.  
"Thank you so much grandmother!" The pixie said with joy.  
"From this day on, every fairy, pixie, any mystical creature shall be able to make only one wish in their life time." The grandmother whispered into the air and then disappeared.  
~End of legend~  
  
"And that is how every pixie, fairy and mystical creature can make wishes."  
"Oh my! That's so fascinating!" Wendy said.  
"Well Tink is the one who told me the story. Only me and the lost boys can translate what she says." Peter said. But then there was a silent ring.  
"What! What do you mean you won't do it Tinkerbell! I'll banish you forever if you don't do it!" Tinkerbell still shook her head.  
" How about I do your hair everyday Tinkerbell?" Wendy asked. Tinkerbell still shook her head.  
"How about I make you new dresses whenever you want? I'm sure you'll like that." Wendy added. Tinkerbell stopped and pondered for a moment. Then she nodded her head.  
"Thank you so much Tinkerbell!"  
  
"But the only thing is, you have to stay with us in Neverland and never grow up!" Peter added. "Okay I'll do it. Just let me see everybody to say good-bye and then I'll leave with you." So they flew off into the sky to say good-bye to everyone. (Wendy didn't turn young yet. Right now she is a flying old hag)  
  
~With Jane~  
  
"Jane dear, its me, your mom! I wanted to say good-bye, because I'm going to make a wish tonight and be young again. Than I can go back to Neverland and live with Peter Pan."  
  
"Peter Pan? Is he here?"  
"Hey Jane? How has it been? You know growing up and all."  
"Well it was pretty good. But you guys should be on your way. Mom, Peter, I'll miss you both dearly. I love you Mom!"  
  
"Good-bye Jane! I love you too!" With that said they flew off into the sky to go see Danny.  
  
~With Danny~  
"Here we are. Danny? Are you here?" Wendy asked.  
"Who is it?"  
"It's me, your mother. I've come to say good-bye. I'm going to turn young again and live in Neverland with Peter Pan."  
"Mom I've got to say, I'm gonna miss ya. You were the best mother I could ever have. I love you. Oh and Peter will you say 'hi' to they lost boys for me?  
"Sure thing kid."  
"Good-bye Mom! Good-bye Peter Pan!" Then they flew off to go find John and Michael.  
"So where is John and Michael anyway Wendy?"  
"Well I'm not really sure. I haven't heard from them in the longest time. But my heart is telling me they are living together and are that way."  
"Okay lets go!"  
  
~With Michael and John~  
  
"Aha! We found it! John, Michael, I've come to say good-bye!"  
"Wendy, is that you?"  
"Of course it is me, John. And I've come with Peter Pan too."  
"Peter Pan! Its great to see you again. So Wendy, what have you come to say good-bye for anyway?"  
"Well I'm going to make a wish and become young again so I can go to Neverland with Peter Pan."  
"Oh that's wonderful Wendy! Peter, could you tell the lost boys that I miss them? Could you also tell them I said hi?" Peter nodded.  
"Okay guys, I love you! Good-bye!  
"We love you too Wendy! Good-bye!" The two grown men said in unison.  
And so the two of them flew off to Neverland, the second star to the right.  
  
AN: I love the movie Peter Pan. I actually believe that some day I'm gonna go to Neverland. Sorry about the lack of detail. Was in a rush. Thanks for all the ideas! (Most ideas from mashpotatobunny and Empress Sarah-sama) Well anyway, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. A Wish come true and An evil encounter

A Pixie's Wish  
By: AmayaSaria  
  
Wendy and Peter landed in Neverland.  
  
"I feel..I feel like I'm actually home. In London, I never felt like this. I feel great! Okay Tinkerbell, its time to make the wish!" Tinkerbell nodded and started making a big ball of pixie dust.  
"I wish...That I Wendy Moira Angela Darling shall be young again." Wendy said. Then Tinkerbell threw the ball of pixie dust, and a big light appeared. It engulfed Wendy, and when it went away, she was her beautiful young self again.  
"It worked! Its great to see you young again Wendy!" Peter exclaimed.  
"I feel fantastic! I'm so happy!" Wendy said. Then she jumped into Peter's arms, gave him a hug and then went to Tinkerbell and tried to hug her the best she could, since she is so little.  
"Lets go tell the Lost Boys you're here, Wendy." Peter suggested.  
"What a marvelous idea Peter! Lets get there fast, I want to see them all again! Oh I can't wait! I'm so excited!" Wendy said excitedly. Then Tinkerbell started ringing.  
"Tink says, "As soon as we get back and greet the lost boys, you have to make her a dress." Peter translated for Wendy.  
"Oh don't you worry Tinkerbell. I'll get started as soon as I'm done talking with them." Wendy assured her. Then they started heading off towards the clubhouse.  
  
~Somewhere Else~ (Well who could this be???)  
  
"And I heard that Wendy was back in Neverland sir. She is suppose to stay here forever, I heard. But this time Tinkerbell isn't as jealous, I believe they made a deal sir."  
  
"Very good Mr. Smee. I have a devious plan forming in my head to get that blasted Peter Pan!"  
  
~Back with Wendy and Peter in the Clubhouse~  
  
"We are all so glad your back Wendy! We all missed you and your stories!" The lost boys said.  
"Its good to see all of you guys again too. But now I have to get started on Tinkerbell's new dress."  
"Awwww. So that means you don't have time to tell us a story?" The lost boys asked/  
"Not now maybe later." Wendy said.  
"Well since we can't listen to stories right now, lets go hunting instead men!" Peter suggested.  
"Aye eye captain!" And they all scuttled out of the clubhouse.  
"So Tinkerbell, how have you been?" Wendy asked, trying to get a conversation started. Tinkerbell shook her hand as if to say "Not bad".  
"That's good to know. What color would you like your dress Tinkerbell?" Tinkerbell looked at all the cloths and picked out a pretty navy blue cloth.  
"Oh. That's a lovely color. I'm sure it'll look dazzling on you Tinkerbell." Tinkerbell nodded her head.  
  
'Wendy's not that bad' Tinkerbell thought.  
  
"Tinkerbell, will you please come over here so I can measure you?" So Tink flew over and held out her arms.  
"Oh my! You have a perfect body! Now Tinkerbell would you like to have your dress all zig zagged like your other dress or straight and normal like my dress?" Tinkerbell pointed at Wendy's dress.  
"Oh this will look great on you. Just let me finish stitching this up and---there we go! All done. Now you can try it on." So Tink flew over into her little roomy thingy and started to get changed.  
  
"Now Smee! Go get Wendy while Tinkerbell isn't there and leave this note there!" Captain Hook whispered. So Mr. Smee snuck into the clubhouse. He went down the stairs and noticed that Wendy was patiently waiting for Tinkerbell. Then he covered her mouth, put a sack on her head and knocked her out. He placed the note where she was sitting and ran out as fast as he could. Tinkerbell came out like a model and pretended to walk down a runway. But when she looked, she noticed Wendy wasn't there.  
  
'Where could she have gone?' Tinkerbell thought.  
  
Then Tinkerbell flew over to her seat and noticed a note. It read:  
  
Dear Tinkerbell,  
  
Went out to find Peter and the lost boys. Didn't feel like staying. See you later!  
  
~Wendy~  
  
Tinkerbell started glowing a blood red.  
  
'Just when I started to like her, she ditches me to see Peter! That's her last chance! I've had it with her! I'm gonna runaway and hope she will feel guilty about it!' Tinkerbell said in her head. And then she flew away, to her own hidden place.  
  
~Later on~  
  
"Wendy! Tinkerbell! We are back! We got some food too!" Peter stopped for a second and looked around. "Wendy? Tinkerbell? Where did you guys go? Have you boys seen them?" All the boys shook their heads.  
  
'Where could they be?'  
  
"All well. They must of finished early and went looking for us. They'll be back." Peter said. Then they all started to eat, but made sure to save some food for Wendy and Tinkerbell.  
  
~With Wendy~  
  
"What? Where am I?" Wendy asked.  
  
"Hello my dear...."  
  
AN: Finally! Chapter 2 is done with! And redid number 1 so you can read that if you want. Don't forget to hit the little button and REVIEW! 


End file.
